The Princess and the Pauper
by GryffindorChaser2018-2022
Summary: HP Next Gen AU- Princess Victoire and her kingdom are getting poor, and King Harry offers his eldest son to the marriage of Princess 'Annelise', who has been missing for the past 10 years. Somehow, they end up with her 'look a like', Alice the Pauper, kidnapping, arrogance and arguments, romance, crazy cats, and much more. Rated T for language and some violence.
1. Prologue

_Sup! This is my new project, The Princess and The Pauper! It's inspired by.. uhh.. Honestly I can't believe I'm saying this, but my inspiration was being forced (no it's not like I definitely wanted to go back to nostalgia and re-watch it) to watch Barbie in the Princess and the Pauper.. I liked that movie when I was a little girl, so.. Yeah.._

_This doesn't follow most of the story. It's just slightly based on it. A lot of plot events are very different and unique from the original story so yeah.._

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, but J.K. Rowling's. I just own the fanfic. Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper isn't mine either, nor is the original book that the movie was based on, Mark Twain's The Prince and the Pauper. I JUST OWN THE FANFIC, loves.<em>

* * *

><p><em>There's a few differences with the ages of the characters.. Like the gap between the age of the Princess and the Pauper is like.. 5 years.. Don't worry, the age won't be too much of a bother, honestly.. like.. at all.. Or their appearance.. that doesnt matter either.. you will find out why..<br>_

_NOTE: The Potter and Weasley relationship doesn't matter. At all. Their Last names will most definitely change. Unless I think their real last names would really fit the story, their last names WILL change._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Third Person POV, but following Victoire's thoughts<strong>

A continuous knocking on the bedroom door, followed by the soft, tinkling, ringing of a bell, had awaked the blonde girl from her slumber. Yawning, she sat up, her blanket still covering half of her body.. Not that it mattered, though, for she wore her favorite, long, pink pajamas. That practically covered every inch of her skin.

"You may come in!" She called, her voice still sounding tired. The wooden door opened up to reveal a servant, dressed in a black and white gown with apron. Her hair was adorned with a matching headdress. In her hands, a tray with her breakfast laid there.

"And what is _this_?" The blonde asked, a smile on her face. The brunette servant gave a shy smile back at her.

"As always, Princess, every Sunday, you have your regular breakfast in bed. Today, we have croissants, chocolate covered strawberries, eggs, bacon, and orange juice." The girl placed the tray on her bed, and the blonde girl popped the strawberry in her mouth, while grabbing the croissant, and halving it into two seperate pieces.

"Here, have one, Lucy.." The princess offered, her mouth muffled, some juice from the strawberry spilling out. Yes, how proper and neat of her, a princess. The brunette servant, Lucy, took a step back, declining the offer.

"Of course not, Princess Victoire! Us servants have to stay by the servant headquarters.. To have to eat the food nobility are to eat as well.. Oh no.. A-and my name is _Lucille_.." The blonde princess, named Victoire, sighed.

"Technically, your father is our _best_ cook, while your mother has been so loyal in serving us. I wouldn't consider you as a mere servant.. I just like having you to serve my food. Besides, _Lucy_.." Holding up the part of the croissant, she got up from her bed, and placed the bread in the dress' pocket.

"Not only am I at 23 years old, and you only at 16, but as _Princess Victoire Adelaide Margaret Dampierre, _daughter of _Genevieve Fleur Dorothea_ and _Stephen Lionel_ of the Kingdom Of _Kaiessa_, most powerful kingdom in the _East_ of the _Aunaryn_ Realm, I hereby command you to take the bread, and eat it." Lucy rolled her eyes, and grabbed the croissant out of her pocket, taking a bite out of it.

"Honestly, you use your power from royalty for the worst of situations." Lucy then shrugged, answering herself.

"Quite expected of you though.. You hate having to use your power, after all.." Opening Victoire's wardrobe, Lucy got out a simple, but beautiful, pink and purple dress. Afterwards, she got a hooded cloak out as well.

"You are going outside to town with Sir Edward, once more, aren't you?" Lucy asked Victoire, who nodded.

"Of course, but later on. _Teddy_ informed me that the King of Chalesien has set arrangements with our Queen.. _Teddy_, the Queen, and her advisor will tell me more so about this agreement." Lucy raised a brow.

"Usually, you don't like to take part in these agreements. If I knew better, you would just let Sir _Teddy_ handle the issue.." Plopping on her bed, and dragging Lucy with her, the blonde princess sighed, blowing a stray strand of her hair out from her face.

"Honestly, I would be escaping to the Ferncombe Morning Market Bazaar by now if I could! The only reason I ought to hear about this is for my late Father's sake.. He wanted me to do my duties as the Princess.. Maybe I should finally listen to his wish.." Victoire whispered. Lucy just sat there, nibbling on the croissant, while trying to comfort the princess, knowing how sensitive the subject of her father was towards her.

"Besides.." Victoire continued. "I heard from Teddy that the agreement involved mostly pertaining to my family and I, and about the stupid greater good things.. Anyway, I better finish up breakfast quickly. Bring me the dress, Lucy." Lucy's eyebrows were delicately raised.

"This dress, Princess? Wouldn't the queen fancy a different one-"

"No. I insist, Lucy. Mother would just have to bear with this dress.. She knows it's my favorite one.. Now, I therefore command you to help me finish my breakfast.. Take anything but the berries."

* * *

><p>Muffled voices were heard before Princess Victoire entered the throne room. She had no idea what they were saying, but she had a feeling that it wasn't particularly good news.. and if there was good news? Well, she'll be waiting to find out about the catch to it.<p>

One of the royal guards opened up the doors for her, and the blonde princess graciously gave her thanks with a nod of her head, and walked inside the throne room.

"Good morning, mother.." For a couple of seconds, there was silence. Victoire looked at her tutor and best friend, Teddy.. or Edward by his real name. Teddy was mouthing something to her..

_Bow_, Teddy continously mouthed, and as soon as the blonde got the message, she quickly bowed, accidentally stepping on her dress. The Queen, her mother, Genevieve, sighed. Both by her so called _poise and grace_, and also for her dress. It was obvious that the Queen didn't favor the dress as much as her daughter did.

"Finally, Victoire. My advisor, Preminger, and I have just been talking about an offer from the kingdom of Chalesien.. I'm not too sure how well will you take it, honestly.. I think Edward and Preminger will be able to explain further." Teddy sighed.

"I know that you are more than aware of the financial state of our Kingdom. The gold and gems in our mine are slowly growing less and less, and although our people are thankfully still quite unaware of the fact, they will find out quite soon.. The kingdom of Chalesien seems to have noticed our issue.. so they offered help.." Victoire raised a brow.

"And in exchange for their help, what are we supposed to give in return?" The Queen sighed.

"Do you still remember your sister.. Annelise?" Victoire bowed her head. Of course she still remembered her. Annelise, or Alice as she would stubbornly address herself as, was her younger sister, and she loved her so much.. But on her 8th birthday, the brunette princess went missing.. Ten years later, no one has found her yet.

"Of course I remember her.." Victoire said in a quiet voice.

"Well, the King and Queen of Chalesien, Harold and Ginevra, were tired with the fact that their eldest, Jameson of 18 years old, still hasn't settled down yet.." Victoire knew where this was going. She knew what they wanted, alright.

"There's no point, though." Advisor Preminger loudly intruded. Clearing his throat, he spoke more calmly.

"Princess Annelise has been missing for 10 years.. There's basically no chance for her to be sighted once more.. I do have some wealth, and I think it could help if only you would give me Victoire's h-"

Not even listening to much of it, the Queen said, "No. We will put up another search investigation. She's our only hope." Knowing it wouldn't be wise to say agaisnt it, Preminger kept quiet.

Meanwhile, Victoire's and Teddy's eyes met with each other, and a small smile crept on both of their faces.

They werd finally going out of the palace, to the town. Play with the children, get some new books, and maybe find Annelise..

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a dark, shabby place, where they were sure no one ought to hear them, a tall man and two of his men stood there.<p>

"Lone Wolf, Gunner."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Make sure that no one interferes with my plans.. Even if you have to hurt them just so they stay out of it."

"Of course, sir."

* * *

><p>THIS MARKS AS THE BEGINNING OF MY NEW PROJECT! IM REALLY FREAKING EXCITED!<p> 


	2. The Infamous Singer of Ferncombe Plaza

_Disclaimer: We are all on a free, no pay site on the Internet conveniently named FanFiction. Do you really expect me to be J.K. Rowling, writing on when I could be buying the entire Starbucks and Malteser Franchise when I want to? And I'm definitely no plastic doll, or Mark Twain either_.

* * *

><p><strong>I: The Infamous Singer of Ferncombe Plaza<strong>

A bright smile etched upon Victoire's lips as she watched the busy streets of a little town called Ferncombe take shape from the distance. From where she stood, she could already smell the heavenly aroma of freshly baked pastries. Teddy looked at her.

"Honestly, Princess.. I mean, _just_ Victoire.. I thought that Lucille had already given you a hearty breakfast?" Victoire bit her lip.

"Err.. I think I may or may not have forced unto dear Lucy with my nobility to eat the most of my breakfast, and I may or may not have eaten only half of a croissant, and half a dozen of strawberries." Teddy sighed, rolling his eyes.

"_Again_? How long have you been doing this even? Honestly, you really just don't eat most of your food on purpose because you want to make me spend all my money so you can eat market food." Victoire gave a cheeky smile.

"Only now you realize? Teddy, you're as dense as a rock." Teddy looked into her silver blue irises, faking hurt. "Dear Princess, is this how you treat the guy who buys all your precious food?"

Victoire harrumphed, but more so in a joking manner, rather than the way of arrogance. "Fine, but you should know by now that I'm basically using you only for your food."

Together, the odd duo walked the crowded streets of Ferncombe. They were an oddity to look at. A fair princess with beauty like no other, covered up in a blue hood where no one would be able to see her beautiful face; and her noble tutor and advisor with the bright blue hair.

"You know, Teddy, you don't always have to dye your hair." Victoire told him. "It's not like people will really be fooled by your _so called_ disguise. Honestly, the only thing that differs is the brunette hair you had." Without even having to look at him, Victoire could feel Teddy's shoulders move in response as she held his arm.

"Well, I kind of grew fond with the color." He replied, his free hand moving, touching his hair unconsciously to ruffle it about. A smile graced her lips.

"Well, that's good to hear.. I think blue suits you more than a light and dull brown." Victoire looked at his face, and in return, so did Teddy.

And in that moment, whilst standing there amongst the pushy crowds and townsfolk, they stared at each other like no one, but them, existed.

After what seemed like centuries, Teddy cleared his throat turning away, and looking elsewhere- anywhere but the blonde.

He remembered what they told him, "_Best Friends don't look at each other that way._"

They were right. A normal pair of best friends didn't look at each other that way.. And the two shouldn't be an exception.. They weren't supposed to be, in his eyes.

"I.. You wanted a pastry, right? Stay here, I'll go buy as some." And with that, the blue haired advisor walked away, leaving the blonde hooded princess hanging.. _He always leaves me hanging_, Victoire thought to herself. Seeping away from her thoughts, she sent a glare towards Teddy's direction.

"Wait! Teddy!" But it was no use. All her calling did was cause him to shift slightly in his place. Victoire sighed, and impatiently stood there, deep in thought once more.

In the few moments she had with Teddy, she swore her heart skipped a beat.. Maybe more, since it felt that time flew by longer, if such was possible to happen. But why- that was a question she couldn't answer. Even the smartest mages that dwell the realm of Aunaryn, such as _Rosa Vaughan_ from the _Kingdom of Astauniel_, probably wouldn't be able to know.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a melodic singing.

"..._The Girl was like a little bird stuck in a Cage_

_She was trapped like some prisoner _

_And she rotted with age_

_No soul granted her the freedom to Fly_

_And soar with her beautiful wings..._

_In the sky high..."_

The singing got louder and louder as she walked around, and the blonde princess was soon led into the plaza, where a huge crowd surrounded the little platform was built.

Hearing the song more and more, Victoire's heart ached. It was _that_ song. It was _their_ song.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Flashback ~<strong>

_"Dad!" A young, blonde girl in a fluffy pink gown started running towards a tall man; their father. The man groaned, and nearly fell down when some weight was put upon his shoulders. He looked back, and saw the little ball with wavy brown hair and sea green eyes; the little curly ball that he called his daughter._

_"Daddy! Can you sing us a song before we sleep?" The bubbly brunette asked, still perched upon her father's shoulders. The blonde girl jumped up and down._

_"Yes, Dad! Sing us a song!" His brows raised slightly in surprise._

_"A song? What happened to the story about the Little Prince? Or the twelve princesses? Or Swan Lake?" The blonde smiled._

_"Well, repeating the same story got boring. Then we heard you sing to Mama!" The two sisters giggled, gushing about it. Him walking towards their beds, their father, much more known as the King of Kaiessa to the public, sat on the bigger of the two, for more comfort, and removing the brunette from his shoulders, and he began sang._

_"Their once was a poor pauper_

_He wanted to be _

_the best _

_that he could ever be_

_But everyone told him that all he'd get was _

_distress_

_They told him that he'd never get anywhere in this.._

_rotted, complicated ife_

_But he hoped _

_and dreamed _

_to survive..."_

_The two daughters swayed with the tune. With droopy eyes, the brunette smiled, and tugged on her elder sister's sleeve, saying, "Can you sing with dad and me too, big sis Victoire?" The blonde princess, so called Victoire, sighed, but her eyes told her father and her little sister that she was giving in to the brunette._

_"As you wish, Annelise." The blonde laughed as she watched the tempered brunette grumbled, puffing up her cheeks. "Don't call me Annelise! It's Alice.. or Anne.. I don't care, but I shall always rather Alice." Ignoring Alice, she continued to sing the song with her father._

_"I see in their eyes_

_I see the hope that sparkled _

_Like stars at night_

_They never let anyone push them and play with them.._

_And in the end _

_They were free..."_

_Suddenly, a soft breathing and snoring emitted from the little brunette princess. Meanwhile, her sister, Victoire, yawned sleepily. Her father looked at her._

_"You should go to sleep as well, my dear princess." The girl giggled, but then yawned right after, sensing her tiredness. Well, there goes trying to tell her father that she wasn't tired. _

_"But daddy.. Can you at least finish the song for me?" The king sighed, "As you wish."_

"..._The Girl was like a little bird stuck in a Cage_

_She was trapped like some prisoner_

_And she rotted with age_

_No soul granted her the freedom to Fly_

_And soar with her beautiful wings..._

_In the sky high..."_

**~ Flashback End ~**

* * *

><p><em>"...Everyone doubted these little outcasts<em>

_And no one ever cared for them..._

_But they made it through anyway..._

_They fought and won the battles of everyday.._

_And now they sing freely..._

_And now.. they.. fly.."_

Tears were brought upon the blonde princess' eyes as the mysterious brunette finished singing, and the crowds started clapping wildly, throwing roses and coins. The brunette smiled, and the blonde whispered to herself.

"But how.. That was _our_ song.. No one but those of the royal family can know of it.. After all, Grandma wrote that song, and she passed it on to Father after all.. But she's just a mere peasant performing in the Ferncombe Plaza.." Once most of the crowd went away, and the mysterious brunette singer had put all her tips in a jar, a haughty woman walked up the stage, gripping the hair of the brunette, and whilst she forced the girl to face towards her direction, the haughty woman snatched the jar of coins from her arms, and listened as it jingled from the movement.

The brunette with the blue dress gasped in sight of the woman.

"Madame Carp?!" She exclaimed surprisingly. The said Madame Carp had a very grumpy look on her face, whilst she also looked haughty with her overly big and puffy light blue and purple dress, with a terribly large hat to match with that.

"You bet. There I was having to handle the load of customers at the Dress Emporium, and here you are relaxing off the plaza, singing!" An evil smirk was brought upon her face.

"But at least you earned some _scrap_ for us, _Sausmench_." Madame Carp started to shake the jar, laughing. Victoire just stared in absolute shock and disgust, but she knew she wasn't allowed to interfere.

Before walking away completely, the haughty woman looked back at her. "It doesn't matter, though. You and your family's debt is an amount that a bunch of coin jars can't even compare to. Get back to work!"

The brunette singer sighed, and headed down the little stage, a red rose in hand from her performance.

Victoire decided to head out as well, for surely Teddy must have been looking for her. But before she could even walk a couple of inches away from where she and stood minutes ago, teary eyed, a voice called out to her.

"Wait!" The blonde princess turned around, to see the brunette singer with her blue dress and rose in hand, standing in her glory. The girl walked closer to her.

"I'm addressed as Alice.. And I realized that you just stood here all day, even when that _devil_, Madame _Cra- _Carp, I meant, appeared.. I was just wondering if-"

Princess Victoire took a deep breath. She couldn't breathe. So this infamous singer of Ferncombe Plaza liked to call herself Alice?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_ITS AN ACTUALLY FAST UPDATE! THIS BARELY HAPPENS TO ME! If you get the SAUSMENCH reference, you are way amazing. Like, all of you are, but, y'know._

_I still can't believe I'm writing a story based on a Barbie Movie I used to love as a kid.. I'm still probably gonna do this in the future, though. But before that, I have another Alice II-centric story I'm gonna end up making after this. Pretty sure I told my Tumblr blog._


	3. A Hopefully Fair Favor to Ask?

**Disclaimer**: _Just for the sake of copyright.. THIS IS FANFICTION DOT NET! Key word: FanFiction. If one were to upload their own books, I would go to WattPad.. If I were someone like JK Rowling, then I would publish it and earn millions. Clearly, saying this, I don't have rights to the Harry Potter books and movies. I also don't own the Barbie Franchise, and I'm not Mark Twain either. GG_.

* * *

><p><strong>II: A Hopefully Fair Favor to Ask?<strong>

The blonde princess just stared at the brunette in surprise. Meanwhile, Alice was just confused, and was not even able to finish her question. Was there anything wrong? Did something bad happen? The chestnut haired girl looked behind Victoire, and a flurry of bright blue hair was running towards their direction.

"Princess!" He called out, and both of them froze in their place. Victoire sighed, putting her hand forehead, and tapped it slightly in exasperation. Slowly, Victoire grabbed the hem of her blue hood, revealing her face. Alice couldn't even hold in her gasp, especially with Victoire stupidly wearing her tiara from beneath her hood, and with that, she proceeded to bow to the Princess' feet.

"Teddy, dammit! Can't you see someone _else_ is here?" And like what Victoire had just said, Teddy _clearly_ did not.

"_Merde_.. What do you want me to do?" The blue haired boy asked her, and Victoire looked back at Alice. "Pull her up to standing position. I can't talk to her properly when she's basically _kissing_ the floor."

Hearing this, Alice didn't even wait for Teddy to pull her up for she just stood by herself. She didn't need help from him, after all. It wasn't like she wasn't able.

Teddy sighed at the girl's stubbornness, and whispered to Victoire with mannerism in which the curious brunette wouldn't be able to hear.

"You know, Vic, I noticed that you're interested in this girl.. Is there a reason behind it?" And in response, a sigh was brought to her lips, and she responded with four words, "_Her name is Alice_."

With just that, Teddy understood _everything_. Just like that. From the chestnut brown hair, to the sea green, slightly bluish, eyes, to basically everything of her looks, and most importantly, the _personality _shown so far_-_ ahem, her _stubbornness_. And her name was Alice. The nickname of Annelise. Everything is perfect.

Teddy smirked. "How about you do the Princess Victoire Adelaide Margaret Dampierre of the Kaiessa Kingdom of the East of the Realm of Aunaryn a favor? A favor that will benefit you both."

Alice's eyes sparkled with curiosity. "I'm listening.. I'll hear you out.."

Victoire smiled, everything was good so far. She spoke, "Just in case you haven't heard, the younger Princess of Kaiessa, who's named Annelise, somehow conveniently nicknamed _Alice_, went missing ten years ago. She was Eight by then.."

She could hear Alice mutter to herself, "Funny. We'd both be eighteen then.. _Convenient_."

Teddy laughed in hearing that. "Yes, how _convenient_.."

Victoire rolled her eyes. "Yes, we get it, everything's convenient. Now, I'll let you in on a secret.. Listen carefully. Kaiessa is going to bankruptcy in a matter of years.. Perhaps even less than a year. This is where you come in. The palace is holding a search party for the lost princess. It's their only hope to save Kaiessa." Alice sighed.

"Honestly, I get what you're trying to persuade me to do.. But what's the catch?" Victoire didn't want to say it. Because she knew that Alice wouldn't agree to it. After all, she didn't seem like the type of girl to just agree to marry some guy because he was a handsome, wealthy prince with a lot of power.

Victoire looked at Teddy, silently pleading for help. Teddy rolled her eyes back at her. The look he had in his eyes told her she was alone in this. Sighing, she looked at the brunette.

"We'll talk about that later.. But, agree to help, and you'll be free from Madame Carp.. You'll live in a castle!" Alice stared at the floor for a few moments, before looking back at the blonde princess.

"In all honesty, I _don't care_ about the castle.. And pretending to be a princess- it would mean that I am given some kind of responsibility over the kingdom, right?" They realized that she was a bit of a humble person. She didn't care much for fame, or power,

"You don't have to worry about the responsibility.. Mother, Advisor Preminger, Teddy, and I will be handling that.. As well as your own advisor... And-"

"And-" Teddy intercepted, noticing how hopeless she was in persuading her. "I noticed that you perhaps agree with the idea of being free from this _Madame Carp_ Victoire tells us of." Victoire smiled thankfully at Teddy. Meanwhile, Alice flushed slightly. It was true after all. She _hated_ working for Madame Carp with a burning passion, all because of a stupid _bet_ her parents had with Madame Carp. She didn't even _remember_ her parents, all she remembered was waking up and Madame Carp scolding her to get sewing, so _why_ should she work for her parents' debt?

Victoire knew that Alice _had_ to agree by now. She knew that Alice was pretty much tempted. And, she pretty much knew that if Alice did reject her offer, the royal palace had their ways. Mainly involving buff castle guards and powerful mages and sorcerers.

One of the powerful mages? Guardian Mage Rosa Vaughan of Astauniel.. She was one of the four powerful guardians in all of Aunaryn. If Alice didn't agree, Victoire knew on how Rosa could repay her debt. (_Basically, teleporting Alice into the castle, and locking her up there_).

Alice sighed. "As long as you'll deal with Madame Carp and her constant blubbering, I suppose, then I'll be quite alright with this deal."

And the two _princesses_, one of _true blood_, and one with all but royalty, shook their hands upon it. Teddy shook his head, muttering to himself.

"Alice will regret this when she finds out about the Prince." Thank Merlin Alice hadn't heard him, but Victoire did. She gave the blue haired boy a menacing glance- which she had to admit, probably couldn't scare off even the tiniest of ickle fairies. Teddy laughed.

"Please lead the way then, Alice.. Or should I say, _Princess_ Alice, since you have decided to accept our offer, after all." A smirk was brought upon his face, and the blonde princess grinned as well. Alice didn't seem all too happy with the title.

"I rather not be called with formality.. Alice will have to suffice." Teddy sighed. But with that, he noticed that her use of words were a bit too.. Not to be offensive, but it was odd for someone with peasant blood. He decided that perhaps she had her reason. "I know you aren't used to the title, but everyone in the castle are more than required to call you by your title.. I mean, if they call me by my title, even if I'm not of royal blood, then there's no way that you'll get out of the _name calling_." Alice groaned, dreading every moment of it.

It was a pretty awkward walk for Alice, who had the two just trailing behind her, occasionally whispering to each other.

Victoire and Teddy whispered in a manner that Alice couldn't even hear a coherent thing they were saying. All she wear were little murmurs.

"Are sure this will work, Vic?"

"Like what mother said, Alice would be our only chance in saving the kingdom.. But whether they find out about her origins? I can't determine.."

Teddy smirked, "And what exactly are you going to do when she starts rampaging everywhere in the palace because of an engagement deal she didn't even know she took part of?"

Victoire was unable to answer, as they were already in front of a rustic, but at the same time looking quite nice, dress shop.

Alice was about to open the doors, but a hand on her shoulder, courtesy of Teddy, stopped her.

"Keep up with the act, alright." And with that, the show started.

With the sound of the chimes, Madame Carp looked up from the table, and glared hard as Alice entered.

"Alice, you little _Sausmench_! _Merde_! Where have you been?! We have tons of work you do and _you're_ just taking a stroll in the plaza, singing and earning stupid amounts of scrap that won't even help!" Teddy smirked, signaling Victoire to enter the shop as well.

"Please don't use such _foul_ language in my presence." They both turned, and the blonde was covering most of her face, and of course, the tiara, with the hood. Alice slightly smiled, knowing Madame.. No, _Ingrid_ _Carp, _as she could call her now, would be enraged with someone trying to tell her what and what not to do.

"And just who do you think you are, Missy? Not even a wealthy lady can boss me aroun-"

"Not even the Princess of this very kingdom in which you stand in, I suppose?" And finally, the young blue haired advisor made his entrance, and stood beside Victoire, who lifted her hood, a smile present on her face.

In an instant, Ingrid Carp was sent to her knees, wobbling and shaking, as she bowed towards Victoire. Then, she gave a glare towards Alice, who was just standing there, observing the situation.

"You disrespectful _Chienne_! You should bow to royalty!" And with that, Alice smirked.

"Well, I'm waiting then. Why aren't you bowing to me?"

Instead of looking angered, Ingrid Carp was petrified. It was as though she just froze there, after staring at the eyes of some mythical serpent her father would tell Victoire about.

"W-what?" She stuttered, and her air of arrogance seemed to have just plummeted.

Victoire sighed. "We just found out that dear Alice is of royal blood. She is the missing Princess Annelise of Kaiessa." Ingrid's eyes widened. She couldn't even speak. Teddy continued for Victoire.

"So we came here to inform you that we will be taking Alice way from here, and we will bring her to the castle. I know you'll miss her, but it's for the best of our kingdom. Queen Genevieve will be delighted to hear of her daughter's return."

Victoire smiled, though it had an edge that told it was quite fake. "We will make sure to give you a reward as thanks for taking care of my younger sister.. We will order 6 dresses for Victoire, then. One of our servants will send you details, as well as pick up some of Alice's items. _Au Revoir._"

And with that, the trio left the shop. They could hear the panicking, trembling voice of Madame Ingrid Carp, as she pleaded for Alice to stay.

The three were curios of that. "Huh.. She wants you to stay?" Teddy asked the brunette, who shrugged. "I had to work with her for free. Probably the only reason why.. Stingy woman.."

* * *

><p>Inside a royal carriage, a young man with jet black hair, and hazel brown eyes, wearing formal clothing sighed.<p>

"Kaiessa, huh." He whispered to himself, looking through the window. It was still a long way to go- probably two more nights before they arrive at their destination.

Sighing, he put one of his hands through his hair, messing it up slightly.

"Will she remember me?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the same chimes at Ingrid Carp's Dress Emporium rung. The formerly haughty woman stood up in fear as the door was shut quick.<p>

A knife to her neck.

Madame Ingrid Carp knew that she deserved the consequences very much so.

Blood dripped on the numerous papers with sketches of dresses.

The man sighed, shaking his head.

"Why did you kill her?" The blonde man asked, his proper, delicate accent not matching his personality whatsoever. The man beside him, with dark brown hair shushed him, but the tall man answered otherwise.

"Lone Wolf, Gunner, you two have much to understand. Ingrid wasn't doing her job right. Now look where it has gotten her.." He then gave a deathly glance at the two. If only looks could kill..

"The same will happen to you if you don't cooperate with me, alright?"

"Sir! Yes sir!" _Lone Wolf_ and _Gunner_ replied in hesitance, but panic as well.

"You better. Betrayal towards me, and something worse than death will be brought upon you." And there was no doubt shown.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I finally finished the chapter! Advance Merry Christmas, loves!**

**the ages? Teddy is around 24, Victoire 23, Jameson (James) at 18, Alice at 18, Lucy at 16. I'd say Lone Wolf and Gunner are around the same age. They aren't as old as Victoire, they are much younger.**

**Oh, and just to confirm, Madame _Crap_.. I mean, Madame Ingrid Carp, is now dead. **


End file.
